


Summer Rain

by ineffableSerendipity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, i am trash wow, there is iwaoi somewhere in there, uhhhh, what even are tags, yeah whatever just enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableSerendipity/pseuds/ineffableSerendipity
Summary: Almost every couple has something they can look at and immediately think about their first encounter. Each couple has it, regardless of what it is. Sometimes it’s places, like a Starbucks, or maybe an amusement park. Other times it’s a movement, a bump on the shoulder that reminds them of the moment they first met. It could be an object — a specific type of flower, or maybe a flavor of ice cream, or a book they’d bonded over.For Daichi and Suga, that something was summer rain.





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that is my first story. Of course it's Haikyuu trash, what else? I wrote this in one sitting, so please excuse any grammatical mistakes.  
> P.S. This was 100% self-indulgent— I was having a bad day and I needed some daisuga fluff in my life.  
> So please ENJOY!!!!!!

 It was raining the day they first met.

 The rain wasn’t the kind that made you glance out your window and then go and make yourself tea instead of actually going out. It wasn’t the kind of rain that started undoubtedly and went on all night, flooding your garden and thoroughly ruining your newly planted tulips. It wasn’t the kind of rain that fell lightly, either, the kind that wasn’t a big enough bother to actually require an umbrella until it later grew to the point where you were soaked.

 No, the type of rain that rained that day was the best rain of all— summer rain. The kind that would come down and leave its mark with the cool air left behind. The kind that, when you were kids, you’d splash in puddles in. The type of rain that didn’t quite darken the sky so it seemed bleak, but did bring in just enough clouds to partly cover the sun.

 Sawamura Daichi noticed him right off the bat. Something about his fluffy ash-grey hair, his eyes the color of hazel and honey, how he just gave off a soft vibe. He wore blue jeans, a pale pink sweater, and a baby blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck— an outfit that usually wouldn’t warrant much attention. But for some reason, the way this boy wore the clothes made Daichi notice him.

 The boy stood under the awning of a bookstore, leaning against the brick wall with his phone in his hand. He kept glancing up at the sky with a pained expression as if he was hoping it would stop but at the same time wanted it to go on.

 Daichi walked over to the boy, clutching his umbrella in his hand nervously. He stopped next to the boy and tried to think of something charming and witty to say to the beautiful human being in front of him.

 “Hey.”

  _Real smooth, Sawamura_ , he thought, rolling his eyes.

 The boy glanced up and smiled when he saw Daichi. “Hey.”

 “This rain sure is something, huh?” Daichi asked, and then cringed. _Am I seriously talking about the weather?_

 “Yeah,” the boy replied, looking out over the street. “Sure is. I’m late to a friends party, but they live on the other side of town and I forgot my umbrella, and I don’t want to show up soaked.” The boy   , then looked back at Daichi, a sheepish smile on his face. “Whoops, I didn’t mean to complain all my problems to you. Here I am, opening up to a complete stranger whose name I don't even know.”

 “Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi said, smiling. The silver-haired boy blinked. “That’s my name. Now I’m not a complete stranger.”

 The boy smiled. “I guess not. I’m Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga. There, now we’re more acquainted.”

 “Well, if we’re going to be this informal, you can call me Daichi. That’s what my friends call me. And, by association, that makes us friends.”

 “Nice to meet you, Daichi,” Suga said, the corners of his eyes crinkling with laughter.

 “Same goes for meeting you, Suga,” Daichi replied, smiling. “So, I think you now have permission to tell me exactly what’s wrong.”

 Suga hesitated before saying, “Well, I was invited to this party lives a few streets away, and the guy who invited me I’ve known since high school. I’m supposed to be meeting his boyfriend today, and he told me to make a good impression. I texted him already, told him it was raining and I’d forgotten my umbrella, and he replied, and I quote, ‘If you show up with even one drop of water on you, I am disowning you as a friend.’”

 “Sound’s rough.” Daichi stared down at his own umbrella, then up at Suga. “Hey, I have an idea.”

 “Yeah?”

 “I’ll walk you there.”

 “What?” Suga looked taken aback. “No! You really don’t have too!”

 “It’s no problem, Suga.” Daichi smiled. “Where’s this party?”

 “Uh, about three blocks away?” Suga gestures towards a street. “Really, Daichi, don’t trouble yourself—”

 “I’m not taking no for an answer, Suga!” Daichi grabbed the other boy’s hand and pulled him towards the street, opening his umbrella over their heads. “And, besides, I’m heading in the same direction.”

 Suga reluctantly nodded, and Daichi began walking down the street side-by-side with Suga.

***

 “This is it?” Daichi asked when Suga stopped in front of an apartment building. “You sure?”

 “Yeah.” Suga turned to Daichi. “You look confused.”

 “It’s just… I’m going to a party here, too.”

 Suga raised an eyebrow. “What apartment?”

 “7B,” Daichi answered, and watched as Suga’s eyes widened just a fraction. “I take it that’s where you’re going, too?”

 Suga took a deep breath and said, quietly, as if almost to himself: “Well, Tooru told me to bring a date. I guess we’re all set.” Then he turned to Daichi, and this time it was _Suga_ who grabbed _Daichi’s_ hand and pulled him towards the building. “Let’s go.”

 Daichi barely had time to comprehend what Suga had just said before Suga reached the door and buzzed apartment number 7B with a small smile playing on his lips.

***

Almost every couple has something they can look at and immediately think about their first encounter. Each couple has it, regardless of what _it_ is. Sometimes it's a place, like a Starbucks, or maybe an amusement park. Other times it’s a movement, a bump on the shoulder that reminds them of the moment they first met. It could be an object — a specific type of flower, or maybe a flavor of ice cream, or a book they’d bonded over.

 For Daichi and Suga, that _something_ was summer rain.


End file.
